ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AvrilLavigne121/06.02.2015 :p
meh znowu przedawkowałam coś ._. tym razem jakieś pojedynki na tańce (ns) Co się działo >.> Leżę sobię na kanapie, Marta ogląda telewizję ,Hanter piszę CT ;p, a Magda rysuje. Słychać dzwonek do drzwi: Ja: JA OTWORZĘ ! Marta: Phi ty myślisz że raczyła bym wstać by otworzyć że tak się dzesz ? (please) Ja: =_= Otwieram a tam ani żywego ducha tylko paczka na wycieraczce. Więc się drę: Ja: KTO TYM RAZEM PRZEZ KUPIŁ OTWIERACZ DO POPKORNU ? =_= H: *chowa się za kompem* Na mnie nie patrz zamówiłem go 100 razy ale już umiem nie klikać tego dziadostwa... Wnoszę to. Na tym pudle jest kartka więc czytam na głos: Ja: ,,Macię się stawić w opuszczonej fabryce inaczej zamiast tego odetniemy mu łeb. Miłego dnia" *wszyscy się mi gapią zza ramiena, otwieram paczkę a tam dość dużo brązowych włosów i fotka łysego Jacoba* H: Ładnie mu (troll) Marta: Hym co za zwyrodnialec piszę na końcu takiego listu ,,Miłego dnia" Magda: Niech zgadnę... to ty ? Marta: =-= Ja: Meh chodźmy ratować mu tyłek nie ważne co tym razem odpalił. H: Meh dobra... obudzę delikatnie" Venoma i idziemy... Ja: A po jakiego grzyba ci Venom ? H: Nie mam zamiaru umierać jak coś jako jedyny facet w tej brygadzie... soł jak coś to podłożę tym psychopatom Venoma :> Ja: Aha... Zgarneliśmy się i udaliśmy do fabryki. H: Nadal się focharz za obudzenię cię trąbą ? V: Jakbyś użył małej trąbki, to bym zniusł, jakbyś użył średniej też, jak dużej również, ale kiedy wsadziłeś mi ją do ucha i zawaliłeś z całej pary że omal nie ogłóchłem... Tak jeszcze się focham =_= Marta: Lel dlaczego Jacob wisi nad kadzią ze skarpetami ? o_O Jacob: POMOCY !!! TO ZUŻYTE SKARPETY VENOMA !!! Rozświetlają się lampy neonowe i wychodzi do nas jakaś gromada zbirów. V: Ok ja z lewej ,ty z prawej, Marta i Magda do tyłu, Avril przód... Jakaś ruda dziewczyna: hehe nie, nie chcemy się z wami lać... będzie pojedynek taneczny ! Hanter i Venom : (scary) Rudzielec: Albo pojedynek albo wasz przyjaciel zanurkuje w skarpetach... Soł na początek może te 2 (Marta i Magda) vs. Merry i Jenny *wychodzą jakieś bliźniaczki blądynki* Start !!! Tamte wykonują jakiś dość łatwy układ ,a Marta i Magda nawet się nie skapnęły o co chodzi. Wtedy tamtych muzyka umilkła i dj poprosił je o tytół kawałka. Marta: Daj coś łatwego bo jak dasz za szybkie to najpewniej się połamię ._. I zaczyna rozbrzmiewać muzyka. Magda: The Ketchup Song *o* *zaczyna tańczyć i lekko fałszować* Marta: Em ok... Skończyły to jakoś...a Hanter i Venom kombinowali jak zwiać. Ruda: Meh 1:0 dla was... Marta i Magda: (really) (lol) (ca) Ruda: No to teraz tych dwóch panów vs. Jake i Blake *wychodzi jakiś czaroskury a obok niego blondyn* H: Nie nie nie i jeszcze raz nie ! my to obstawa a nie dowódcy... *chowa się za mnie* Tu macie musk grupy ! Ruda: Wy i kopka ! Hanter: (okay) Jak to dobrze że nie muszę się błaźnić sam (troll) Venom: (fuu) Zaczęła grać muzyka noi tamci pierwsi zaczynają. Średnio trudny był ten układ co Venoma i Hantera skłoniło do przemyślenia co będą odwalać. Dj: Jaka muza ? Venom: Meh dawaj Gangnam style bo do innego czegoś układu gotowca nie znam ._. ;-; Jacob: Zaczynam dostrzegać plusy tego porwania (mad) Ja, Magda i Marta: DAWAĆ ! Hanter : Kurka, cholera, damn it... Zaczęła grać ich muzyka i akurat światło zgasło ._. . Po chwili jednak znowu wruciło do normy. Rudzielec: Ha 1:1 Marta: Ale przecież nie widzieliście ich występu... Venom: Nie wiem jak tobie Hanter ale mnie to ten wynik sadyswakcjonuje zwłaszcza że nikt tego nie widział i a robota została wykonana (mg) Hanter: Mi pasi (mg) Ruda: Więc został aby ten wasz musk =_= vs. mua Hanter i Venom: (lol) Magda i Marta: DAWAJ AVRIL !!! ZMIECIESZ JĄ ! Venom: Albo Jacob utonie w skarpetach ._. Muzyka on i tamta zaczyna prezętować jakiś nieźle łamiący kręgosłup układ. Dj: He he co dla ciebie ? Ja: Papaoutai =__= Jacob: Utonę w skarpetach ;-; DLACZEGO JA TAK MUSZĘ UMRZEĆ ! (wut) Muzyka zaczęła grać a ja zaczęłam tańczyć dokładnie takjak na filmiku który oglądałam nie śpiąc. Tamtym szczęki poopadały a Marta zaczęła się drzeć : UTE-PAPAŁUTE ! Hanter: 1:2 a teraz bieżemy Jacoba i git (ca) Patrzymy a tam Jacoba nie ma ._. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach